role_play_gridfandomcom-20200216-history
Attack on Arizona
Attack on Arizona was a battle that took place on April 6, 2018, at Phoenix, Arizona. Battle Ooaranya appears in Arizona, destroying the GDF forces attacking her before moving on to the city of Phoenix, but AlenaGoji is awakened in San Francisco after being weakened from her last battle and is heading towards Arizona as well. Then, the ground shakes and rumbles, something flashes within the ground, it sounds like thunder rumbling and the ground cracks, before then something bursts out of the ground, shrieking, it was AdonisGoji, who roars and rising out from underground. Ooaranya then roars to the Gojiran, uses its webbing to trap the Gojiran, AdonisGoji fires its eye lasers at the webs, Ooaranya stops firing its webbing, then jumps into a building, AdonisGoji's eyes and chest glows red, slowly advances towards Ooaranya, with her then tries to wrap the Gojiran again with her webbing, AdonisGoji shrieks, then fires body spikes at Ooaranya, thrashes his arms against the webbing, Ooaranya then jumps again, avoiding the spikes as it hits a building instead. AdonisGoji's energy gathers up in his mouth and then blasts out his Devastation Beam, sweeping it towards Ooaranya's area, blowing up buildings along the way. Some GDF fighter jets then fly in and fire at AdonisGoji's back, angering him, Ooaranya then jumps another time, hitting the buildings instead as the giant spider manages to dodge the beam, Maser Cannons start attacking both Ooaranya, and AdonisGoji as well. AdonisGoji is hit by the maser blasts and then his chest glows red, then firing his Devastation Missiles from his chest at the Maser Cannons, with Ooaranya also landing in some of the Maser Cannons, destroying them, AlenaGoji is now spotted on Las Vegas, Nevada, still heading Arizona, Ooaranya uses its webbing again to trap the Gojiran, AdonisGoji roars and his swings his spiky tail towards Ooaranya in retaliation. Ooaranya jumps, hitting a skyscraper instead, AdonisGoji then rushes in, firing out body spikes, but as Ooaranya is about to dodge again, a green Atomic Breath then hits her from behind, causing her to be hit with AdonisGoji's body spikes, which revealed to be AlenaGoji, now arriving to the battle. AdonisGoji turns, spotting AlenaGoji, the female Gojiran then fires her Atomic Breath to the Gojiran, then sweeps it into Ooaranya, AdonisGoji is blasted by the attack, staggers back, Ooaranya jumps, dodging the atomic breath, it then starts spraying AlenaGoji with her webbing. AdonisGoji turns, blasts his Devastation Missiles at both AlenaGoji and Ooaranya, AlenaGoji manages to sweep the atomic breath to AdonisGoji, but it resulted in her being covered in Ooaranya's webbing, the giant spider then dodges the beam as she jumps into another building, and continues spraying AlenaGoji with her webbing, AdonisGoji rushes up and then bashes his spiked-tail against AlenaGoji, as the female Gojiran is inside of the webbing, unable to move, she roars in pain due to the tail attack, AdonisGoji cackles and then turns to face Ooaranya, mouth glowing with energy. AlenaGoji tries to use her atomic breath to the webbing so she can escape, AdonisGoji blasts his Devastation Beam towards Ooaranya, Ooaranya dodges the beam again, then roars to the evil Gojiran, Ooaranya runs in, fires its eye lasers at Ooaranya, with the giant spider then jumps into a building several blocks away, causing the Gojiran to smash himself into a building, AlenaGoji manages to destroy some parts of the webbing, mostly on her head only, as AlenaGoji is in trouble, another Earth Defender kaiju appeared to help her, appearing from underground, it was CenturyAngira. AdonisGoji rams against the buildings, then shakes his head, AdonisGoji cackles at CenturyAngira's plea and then shoots its eye lasers from his eyes at him, CenturyAngira burrows underground, then surprise attacks AdonisGoji in the chest, AdonisGoji is slammed down hard, rolls over, Ooaranya then approaches AlenaGoji, about to sting her with her poison stinger, CenturyAngira then bites AdonisGoji's arm, AlenaGoji fires her atomic breath to Ooaranya, AdonisGoji roars as he's bitten, then flails around and fires its eye lasers from his eyes haphazardly, accidentally shoots at Ooaranya. Ooaranya is hit by these both attacks, staggers back and roars, CenturyAngira then performs a tail attack at AdonisGoji, AdonisGoji swings his own spiky tail at CenturyAngira, with the Anguirus being hit, roars in pain, AdonisGoji then rushes up and bashes his fists against him, CenturyAngira bites his arm again, due to the Gojiran attempting to punch him for the second time, Ooaranya sprays both AdonisGoji and CenturyAngira with her webbing, CenturyAngira is then starts to get covered in webbing, AdonisGoji shrieks, then fires out body spikes at everyone. CenturyAngira burrows underground, while N.I.G.E.L. makes another cameo appearance where he sees all the webs fly, but he is stomped by AdonisGoji, killing him again. AdonisGoji rolls over, Ooaranya jumps again, dodging the spikes, AlenaGoji is still trapped, is hit by the spikes and roars in pain, CenturyAngira then emerges underneath of a building, causing it to collapse into AdonisGoji, with Ooaranya landing into another building, roars at all of her opponents, AdonisGoji is hit by the buildings, snarls, AlenaGoji then tries using her Nuclear Pulse, which manages to destroy the webbing. Ooaranya then sees AlenaGoji being able to escape from the webbing, roars in anger as a reaction, CenturyAngira roars to the giant spider, then becomes a ball and slams into Ooaranya hard, Ooaranya is slammed by CenturyAngira, falls from the building she is currently at, AlenaGoji then fires her Atomic Breath into AdonisGoji as well, CenturyAngira burrows underground, then emerges into Ooaranya's location, AlenaGoji walks toward AdonisGoji, then performs another tail attack on the evil Gojiran. Ooaranya is then sent flying into a building, rolls over, she roars, then fires her webbing at AlenaGoji again, AlenaGoji grabs the webbing, roars as she then tosses the giant spider around, AdonisGoji is hit, rolls over, AlenaGoji lets go of the webbing, sending Ooaranya flying far away into Giza, Egypt, causing her to be sent flying into the Great Pyramid of Giza, damaging it, AdonisGoji gets back up, then fires eye lasers at the remaining heroes, CenturyAngira turns into a ball, then slams into AdonisGoji's chest, AdonisGoji roars and is then hit, falls against some buildings, AdonisGoji then gets up and burrows away, retreating, AlenaGoji and CenturyAngira both roars in victory, even Pheonix is left in complete ruins, the two Earth Defender kaijus then finally return to Alena Island. Participants * AlenaGoji * Ooaranya * AdonisGoji * CenturyAngira * N.I.G.E.L. (cameo) Important Events * Ooaranya and CenturyAngira is reintroduced. * Phoenix is destroyed. * N.I.G.E.L. makes another cameo appearance. Trivia * The entire RP is saved in Pastebin. Category:Events Category:Battles